The Major's Twin
by DemigodDauntless
Summary: What happens when the twin of Major Jasper Whitlock finds his mates?


I promised him that I would protect her from them. So, I did. I followed her and the pathetic human to Volterra all to save Eddie boy. For Alice's sake I projected myself to Edward every few minutes just to make sure he hadn't done something monumentally stupid, well, stupider. He knew that Bella was his one, his true mate even if she was also, inconveniently, his blood singer. Hours into the plane ride I was bored as hell, one small stuffy metal tube in the sky, surrounded by stinking sweating humans. Joy. I couldn't tell if this is the right decision but I guessed that I'd have to wait and see. I'm doing this for Jaz. Only for Jaz, whose concerned for Alice, whose concerned for Edward. I suppose I could be doing it for Carlisle and Esme too… well as uncertain as I might be in this, we all know that I'm not doing it for Edward. We never really got along all that well. He forces us onto a diet of animal blood. I know Rosie, Em, Jaz, Ali and I don't want it. We never wanted it. Being fair to Jaz he needed it to help him learn how to control his powers but after that it wasn't really necessary. Whilst some of the clan may like Bella, she's a threat since she knew far too much. "Jeremiah … Jem, get up. We've landed." Oops, my musing was over for now then.

"I'll get a car Ali. I know where the best are kept." I told her. Whilst she took care of the child, I sped to get the Porsche I saw earlier. "Get in!" the girls needed no more instruction as they piled into the car and I took off. "You'll get caught driving like this!" Bella exclaimed but really, she should know better by now considering Ali's precognition. I didn't even give her the breath required for a response. "Alice, which is the fastest turning?"

"I'm not sure, the festival is complicating the traffic but head to the plaza under the clocktower. She can run from there." As the traffic got slower and slower, I could tell that Alice was getting angsty. When I stopped and told Bella to run, she did. Was it bad of me to hope that she tripped and made a fool of herself? Eh probably but I really don't care that much. Dumping the car in a shady back road, I slipped my snap back on and a hoodie over the top. Stuffing my hands in the pocket, I checked that Alice was ready before setting off towards the alley Edward was still in. Projecting every few seconds to make sure they hadn't left, Alice guided me through the crowd as my mind and body closed the distance until they became one again. "The masters wish to see you all" that was the first thing that I heard that snapped me back to the present. "Let's go then. No point standing around out here." I snapped, moving towards the drain cover that I knew was the entrance to the tunnels. "If you didn't want to help me why did you come?" confronted Edward. Slowly turning to look at him I met his eyes, growling "He wanted her safe and didn't trust his control on a transatlantic flight. As the only one he trusts for that, I came instead." By this point I knew that I held the interest of the guards but I ignored their questioning looks and gestured for them to get a move on. They did.

In the tunnels Bella started shivering and whilst I could've point out that standing close to Edward wouldn't help her core temperature I couldn't be bothered and just tuned into the guards rather than listen to her pathetic whimpering. "After the lift it is only a short few passageways before we reach the masters," Felix answered my unspoken question. After this, I'll confess, I blanked out again, I really should make a habit of this but what happens… happens I guess. I walked into the throne room beside Alice, who was familiar with my habit to looking elsewhere when bored, guiding me behind Bella and Edward, I fully left mentally as we came to a halt. As I astrally explored the castle, I missed the conversation until my arm was shaken. I came to and looked up annoyed as I was having more fun exploring than paying attention. "Sorry, I spaced out. Could you please repeat what you said?"

"Who are you?" Caius snapped. I finally looked up and he just stared at me in shock. You see, Jasper is my identical twin brother. When we joined the army, we went together and subsequently when we were turned, we stuck together like always and whilst we were both famous on our own as the Major and the General, together, we are the twins of war, often nicknamed Mars and Ares. Therefore, I could see why Caius was quite shocked. We'd never been to the Volturi before but we were as infamous as the witch twins. "Jeremiah. My name is Jeremiah Whitlock, General Jeremiah Whitlock." At this Caius perked up and seemingly relaxed whilst the other kings shared something and Aro practically started jumping up and down. "Jane, Alec. Come here please." Aro called out and took their hands. It hit me the. My mates Alec and Jane. The witch twins are my mates. I slowly started moving forward, past Alice who had a small smile on her face, she knew, maybe that was why she was eager for me to come instead of Jasper.

Jasper.

Shit, what do I do, I can't leave him, not with them. We've never been apart for longer than a few days. "Alice," I murmur as I turned to her, "what do I do? I don't know what to do."

"Later, we can figure it out later. Go greet your mates, then we can talk, potentially without prying ears." Nodding I turn back around as see Aro's outstretched hand. I shake my head at this, not now, not ever. I knew how to shield my mind and I could apply it to whomever I wished. The twins stood to the side of Caius and I approached slowly. My southern manners took over, as I bowed in greeting. "General Jeremiah Whitlock. I am most pleased to make your acquaintance." Righting myself I saw Jane give a short curtsey and Alec a shallow bow. "Jane,"

"And Alec,"

"Volturi," they finished together. It was here that I became unsure of myself and my actions, thankfully Aro commanded the attention of the room then. "Edward and my dear Bella, provided you turn her within the specified time period set you are free to go. General, and should you wish it, Ms Cullen, I believe introductions are in order, however as Heidi will be here shortly would you like to wait in the library?" Nodding slowly, I turned to Alice to see her confirming this as well. She would stay whilst Edward and Bella went back to Washington on an earlier plane than we did. "I'll show Alice the way. I did some exploring whilst the main conversation took place." I gave my mates another shallow bow, while wrenching myself away, I opened a side door for Alice.

Once we arrived in the library I quickly sat down, overwhelmed by what just took place. I actually have not one but two mates?! How does this work? What about Jasper? And Alice, Rosalie and Emmett? Before I could be too overwhelmed by my own thoughts Alice started talking. "Depending on what the kings allow, we may be able to all return to the ranch in Texas and talk there, with Jas and the others. But ultimately, we all come here, Jem. It works out. At least this aspect does." As she finished the doors were flung open and the kings and elite guard entered as one. "Isn't this wonderful!" Aro crowed. I looked up to see the others take seats, noticing that Jane and Alec were very close together and close to me, this caused me to smirk a little. "Introductions are in order however, I am Aro, this is Marcus and Caius. As you know Jane and Alec, these are Felix and Demitri." Aro indicated to everyone as he spoke. Glancing at Alice as she introduced herself, I started to retreat into myself as the General came out, planning the order of events as he came. First, I had to speak to Jasper, then get the kings who were currently lounging about over the chairs to let my clan to come to Volterra or go home to discuss a plan of action.

Shooting up I turned and walked to the nearest window ignoring the others looks of surprise. Grasping my phone, I quickly selected Jasper to call. Within seconds he picked up. "Jem, is everything alright?"

"There's a bit of a situation here, but alright, yeah everything's somewhat alright."

"Explain." My brother tersely replied.

Breaking the situation down mentally I replied, "I've met my mates, yes plural. Due to their status in the coven, the chances are that they won't leave, however I will not leave you." To this I heard quiet gasps of surprise from the assorted group behind me. "I don't know what to do Jasper." I quietly admitted to my brother, wishing desperately that he were here. "This is definitely a conversation to have in person, do you want to try it?" He asked. "It works or it doesn't. We can only try. Meld into me Jas?"

"Yeah, remember what you're doing?" he teased. I merely ignored him and focused on our bond, pulling it toward me. Searing pain ran through my chest for a second before it completely disappeared and Jasper appeared in front of me. I ended our call and turned toward the sofas as he clasped my shoulder. "The twins?" he guessed, looking at the emotions in the room before moving to Alice's side. "Yeah, it's what happens next that I'm concerned about."

"I can see why Jem, although I know you hate to leave Texas, you'd move here in an instant for them."

"I'm not leaving you Jasper. You're my twin brother. Frankly we need each other more than we needed air whilst we were alive." I returned in one breath. No matter what, I wasn't leaving him for anything.

"Jeremiah, I know," Here he trailed off, deep in thought. After some time where no one knew what to say, Jasper spoke up again. "Alice, would you be happy here? I could be but I want you to be too." He sighed. "This close to Milan, I would be ecstatic." She replied somewhat shallowly but I could see her reasoning. Jasper's happiness is more important to her than anything else, so she made an excuse to be here. "I'll come. But do we invite Rosalie and Emmett? Can we even do that?" I turned expectantly towards the kings. Surprisingly Marcus spoke up, "I do not see a reason why it wouldn't be possible. Rosalie could help Heidi and I'm sure that Emmett would enjoy sparing with the guard." Here Felix spoke up, "if he is anything like myself, he'll fit in fine."

"I do not see why not." Caius articulated.

"If they wish to come then they can." My brother spoke. Nodding as he went on, "I can collect your belongings and start shipping them over for you Miah."

"Jas, I don't even have a room and I doubt I will…"

"You will. It will be next to Jane and Alec's. Not only that but there are two empty rooms next to yours, which can be for the others." Aro spoke. "It can be done."

"I'll talk to them. But I need to go back to do it." Silence filled the room following this.

"If you go, we'll go with you." Jane uttered, gesturing between her and Alec. Before Aro could say anything in opposition Marcus nodded "You may go, return before the autumn winter transition and there will be no quarrels," before he walked away. Taking this as my cue to leave, I turn to my Mates, gesturing towards the exit before walking out myself. I make my way back to the reception and waited for the others to catch up.


End file.
